


El Palacio Carmesí

by DaftGray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Español | Spanish, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Inquisición, Inquisition, M/M, Palacio, Princes & Princesses, Sadism, Sarami, Spanish, War, alternative universe, leoji, relacion secreta, seungchuchu - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftGray/pseuds/DaftGray
Summary: Año 1418, medievo y en plena santa inquisición.Phichit Chulanont, es un joven de 20 años, forastero y artesano. Su familia, ostenta una deuda millonaria con la realeza, por causa de la grave enfermedad que aqueja a su madre, lo que la tiene al abismo de la muerte. En un intento de poder salvar a su familia, Phichit, se ofrece a saldar aquella deuda, convirtiéndose así en un servidor del hijo del rey... el príncipe Seung-Gil; un joven aterrador y sumamente frívolo.Varios acontecimientos experimentará Phichit dentro del palacio; desde atrocidades y abusos, hasta un romance prohibido y condenado ante los ojos de Dios y la ignorancia imperante de la época.Una serie de sucesos bélicos motivados por el ego, la venganza y los dogmas religiosos, traerán consigo la crisis en el Palacio Carmesí, situación que, traerá entonces el inevitable declive del reino.Aun cuando todo parece ir en su contra, y todo el palacio se ha teñido de carmesí; la fidelidad, el amor y las ansias de no olvidar los ideales de quienes han partido, serán más fuertes que el miedo a la muerte.





	El Palacio Carmesí

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la casa. Sus dos hermanas yacían en la habitación, cuidando de su madre, la que padecía de una grave y mortífera enfermedad.

—¡Abran la puerta, mierda! —exclamó un hombre de forma violenta, mientras forcejeaba brutalmente la endeble puerta.

Phichit, solo observaba toda aquella situación con los nervios desbordando, en compañía de su padre, quien de rodillas, no cesaba de sollozar en el suelo.

—¡Somos guardias reales del palacio! —exclamó un hombre, golpeando fuertemente aquella puerta de madera—. ¡Si no nos abren ahora mismo, tiraremos esta vieja casucha! —advirtió con severidad.

Aquel padre de familia, solo yacía en el piso, con sus esperanzas destruidas. Ya no había más que hacer, ya no había escapatoria... nadie podía huir de la frivolidad y poca compasión de la familia real.

Absolutamente nadie.

—Padre... —susurró el moreno, intentando calmar la caótica situación— por favor, cálmate, habrá alguna forma de arreglarlo; nuestros ahorros, nuestras pertenencias, nuestra artesaní...

—¡Ya no hay nada Phichit! ¡No hay nada de eso! —vociferó agónico su padre, totalmente fuera de sí, sollozando de forma amarga.

Y entonces un fuerte nudo se aferró en la garganta del menor. Sentía como toda la desesperación se apoderaba de su psíquis, generando un terrible torbellino en su atormentada conciencia.

De pronto, un violento movimiento es ejecutado. La endeble puerta de la casa cae destrozada, dejando entrar a cuatro guardias reales, quienes, venían acompañados de mortales espadas de bronce.

—¡No, padre! —gritaron despavoridas las hermanas, observando desde la habitación como los guardias reales forcejeaban con su anciano padre.

—¡Suéltenlo! —exclamó Phichit, intentando forcejear contra los cuatro guardias.

—¡Déjate de estorbar, basura! —escupió uno de los guardias, golpeando con fuerza desmedida al estómago del menor.

El moreno se arqueó ante el violento golpe, y un evidente flujo de saliva salió sorpresivamente desde su boca, ante tal desmedida acción.

—Cuida de tus hermanas, Phichit... — susurró su padre, mientras era dirigido por los guardias hacia el exterior de la casa.

Y aquella era la forma en que la familia real cobraba sus deudas. En el reino, los pobladores de la aldea podían optar a solicitar préstamos a la realeza, a costo de altísimos intereses, por lo que, muchos aldeanos no lograban pagar sus deudas en el tiempo pactado.

Esto, era un mal presagio para aquellas familias de humildes ingresos, pues, la familia real, tenía una forma especial de cobrar sus deudas con quienes no cumpliesen: se cobraban el crédito, haciendo parte de la servidumbre a un miembro de la familia, preferentemente al jefe de la morada.

Y aquello, era lo que acontecía con la familia de Phichit. Una familia forastera, proveniente del sureste asiático, cuyo rubro del que vivían era solo la artesanía, lo que no dejaba muchos ingresos. Sus hermanas, eran menores de edad, y solo se dedicaban al cuidado intensivo de su madre enferma. Por otro lado, Phichit y su padre, se dedicaban a la artesanía y la pintura, siendo los dos el único sostén de la familia.

—¡Les estoy diciendo que suelten a mi padre, malditos infelices! —exclamó iracundo, alzándose por detrás de los guardias y tomando a uno por el cuello.

—¡¡Phichit, ya basta!! —regañó su padre, siendo retenido inmediatamente por los guardias.

—¡Ya basta, niño! —ordenó un guardia real, golpeando con fuerza en la cara al menor—. ¡Ten un poco de respeto por tu autoridad!

Mas Phichit, desistió a obedecer. Él, no permitiría que se llevaran a su padre.

—¡Si quieren a alguien realmente eficiente, aquí lo tienen! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Mi padre es un anciano, yo podré servir sin problemas a su majestad!

—Phichit... —susurró su padre, atónito.

El guardia real a cargo de aquella patrulla, le miró estático, analizando lo dicho recientemente por el muchacho.

—A ver, continúa... —exigió.

Phichit sonrió.

—Mi padre es un anciano, él ya no tiene energía para los trabajos que requiere la ilustrísima realeza. Yo soy un joven de tan solo veinte años, podré rendir eficientemente, podré servir a su realeza cuántas horas sea necesario, sin tener agotamiento. Mi padre será para ustedes solo un estorbo —explicó convincentemente—. Por favor, llévenme a mí, se los suplico —concluyó.

Los guardias se miraron entre si, al parecer, Phichit había logrado convencerlos. Después de todo... lo que él decía, no era más que la verdad.

—Bien —dijo el guardia a cargo de la patrulla—, irás con nosotros.

—¡Phichit, no! —se opuso su padre, siendo liberado por los guardias.

—Váyase anciano, su hijo tiene razón. En realidad, usted sería un estorbo para la familia real. —El guardia le miró por sobre el hombro, con evidente desprecio.

El padre de Phichit contrajo sus pupilas por causa de la impresión, y con total desconcierto, fue testigo de cómo su hijo era amarrado de manos y reprendido por los guardias.

—Phichit, no...

—Padre —interrumpió el moreno—, todo estará bien... —susurró apacible.

—Pe-pero...

—Mi madre y mis hermanas estarán bien contigo, padre —musitó—. Por favor, a mis hermanas dales un abrazo, y a mi madre... dale un beso de mi parte —se despidió, inmortalizando en sus grisáceos ojos un reflejo cristalizado.

—¡¡PHICHIT!!

Un gritó desgarrador inundó aquella humilde morada, cuando Phichit, fue alejado de su hogar ante las horrorizadas expresiones de su padre y hermanas.

Un gritó desgarrador inundó aquella humilde morada, cuando Phichit, fue alejado de su hogar ante las horrorizadas expresiones de su padre y hermanas

De forma apresurada, Phichit fue llevado hasta el palacio de la familia real, cuyo distinguido recinto se hallaba casi al final de la aldea.

Al ingresar en el lugar, el menor, pudo percatarse de inmediato de lo lujoso y resguardado que estaba el sitio.

—Es hermoso... —susurró, admirando las cercanías exteriores del palacio.

—¡Solo mira hacia abajo! —Le reprendió uno de los guardias, tomándole de la cabeza y agachándosela con fuerza.

De soslayo, Phichit pudo observar la gran concurrencia de servidores que estaban a disposición de la familia real. Especial atención tomó él, al verificar que, se trataba de hombres jóvenes en su mayoría, los que seguramente al igual que él, se habían arriesgado por sus propias familias, decidiendo someterse a la servidumbre del rey.

—Ya hemos llegado, esclavo —rio uno de los guardias, obligando al menor a subir unas escaleras.

Y fue cuando entonces, Phichit ascendió su vista temeroso, y pudo observar...

—¿Quién es él? —resonó una voz autoritaria y con un fuerte timbre, por toda aquella lujosa sala central del palacio.

—Es hijo del señor Chulanont, el único pintor del pueblo, su majestad —respondió un guardia, con cierto temblor en su voz, signo del temor reverencial que sentía hacia su soberano.

Phichit, alzó la mirada hacia la persona sentada en el trono. El rey, yacía varios metros sobre su cabeza, rodeado de varios criados, quienes, le atendían con total sumisión.

—¿Por qué no ha venido el jefe de la morada? —inquirió con molestia.

—Él ha decidido venir por su cuenta, majestad —contestó el mismo guardia.

Una mueca de desagrado se inmortalizó en el desollador semblante del rey.

—Tu nombre —pidió.

—E-eh, bueno... —balbuceó de forma torpe el moreno, invadido por el susto y nerviosismo.

—¡Te han preguntado por tu nombre, bruto! —masculló un guardia en su oído.

—¡Ah! —exclamó nervioso el menor—. Phichit Chulanont, majestad —replicó.

El rey sonrió con soberbia.

—Bien, Phichit... —susurró— desde ahora en adelante, serás uno de mis servidores, hasta que saldes la deuda de tu familia, la que es estratosférica —le recordó.

—Lo sé, señor. —Desvió su mirada con cierta vergüenza.

—Pero no vas a servirme a mí, Phichit. —Ensanchó sus labios en una amplia sonrisa.

El moreno subió la vista, confuso, sin entender a qué se refería el rey.

—Servirás a mi hijo, el príncipe Seung-Gil —dijo con total determinación.

—El príncipe Seung-Gil... —repitió por lo bajo Phichit, conmocionado. Un escalofrío recorrió por la extensión de su espalda.

—Yo ya tengo demasiados servidores bajo mi mando, es a mi hijo Seung-Gil, a quien se le hace necesario servidores, por lo que le servirás de forma personal —determinó.

—¿Servir de forma... personal? — susurró el moreno, sin comprender la aparente distinción entre servidor y servidor personal.

—Phichit, la deuda de tu familia es tan alta, que siendo solo un servidor, no alcanzaras a pagarla. —Se detuvo—. Por lo que, serás su servidor personal. Eso conlleva, a que debes atender personalmente al príncipe, desde que amanezca, hasta que anochezca. Deberás saciar sus peticiones y tener total disponibilidad a cualquier hora del día, ¿lo comprendes?

—Sí, su majestad —replicó Phichit, sin objeciones.

—Bien. —Sonrió triunfante—. Entonces llamen a mi hijo, díganle que le he conseguido un servidor personal.

Uno de los guardias reales, fue el encargado de llamar al príncipe, el que además, no tardó en apersonarse por la sala principal del palacio.

—Padre, ¿me has llamado? —preguntó el príncipe, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

—Tu servidor personal, Phichit Chulanont —le mencionó, alzando su mano hacia el muchacho, quien, aún permanecía amarrado.

Seung dirigió la vista hacia Phichit, generando entre ambos un contacto visual directo. Y aquel... fue el primer cruce de vistas que tuvieron.

El príncipe Seung-Gil, llevaba ropas elegantes y distinguidas; su presencia era majestuosa. Muchas de las servidoras allí presentes, susurraban a sus espaldas cada vez que le veían.

—Suéltenlo —ordenó Seung-Gil.

—S-sí, su majestad —obedeció uno de los guardias, mientras que de forma ágil desamarraba al nuevo servidor personal del príncipe.

Dibujando una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro, el moreno, sobó sus muñecas tímidamente. Su vestimenta y su presencia, irradiaban cierta ternura.

—Vamos —exigió el príncipe Seung-Gil, ejecutando un ademán con la mano a su servidor.

—S-sí, su majestad —contestó el moreno, corriendo con cierta timidez hacia el lado del noble.

—Su majestad, le acompaño... —se entrometió uno de los guardias, intentando seguir a Seung-Gil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el príncipe, en un tono revestido de hostilidad.

—B-bueno, usted entenderá... este pueblerino es nuevo en el palacio, y usted podría estar en peligr...

—Déjame en paz, él es ahora mi servidor personal, déjanos solos —ordenó, dedicando una mortífera expresión al guardia.

—S-sí, señor...

—Vamos, Phichit —indicó el azabache.

—S-sí... —susurró, siguiendo por detrás al príncipe y, alejándose ambos por las inmensidades de los pasillos del palacio.

Phichit sintió miedo. Realmente, el príncipe Seung-Gil tenía una voz intimidante y autoritaria, lo mismo ocurría con su majestuosa presencia.

¿Qué es todo lo que el destino depararía a Phichit? Aquello solo había sido el comienzo de un sueño bastante incierto, con distintos matices, demasiados impredecibles.

Phichit, jamás imaginaría que, en las inmensidades del palacio, encontraría tantas experiencias, tanto gratificantes, como desoladoras, y, en especial... que en las inmensidades del palacio, y en lo temerario del príncipe... hallaría a quien fuese su alma gemela.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que traigo esta historia a esta plataforma. Es una historia bastante fuerte en cuanto al contenido angst, así que por eso haré un respaldo en esta página (su página principal es Wattpad). La historia es Seungchuchu (pareja principal), así que espero puedan darle una oportunidad y sea de vuestro gusto. ¡Gracias por leer! ❤


End file.
